Ep. 1: The Invasion of Dark Science
The Invasion of Dark Science (暗黒科学の来襲 Ankoku Kagaku no Raishū) is the first episode of Dai Sentai Goggle V. Synopsis After discovering the ancient organization of Deathdark starting to make it's move, a scientist recruits five youths to fight back as Goggle V. Plot The series begins in Alps, Germany with Dr. Hideki Hongo arriving at the Wolfborg Castle ruins. Meanwhile, Ken-ichi Akama, a world-renowned Japanese explorer, stumbles upon the Wolf Cave. Upon stepping inside, Dr. Hongo discovers the skeleton of a Dark Science Empire Deathdark scientist. Suddenly, Dr. Hongo is attacked by the Spotmen, until he is saved by Ken'ichi. The Wolf Castle is destroyed, but Ken'ichi and the right-arm broken Dr. Hongo escape. Dr. Hongo sends the Comboy to recruit 4 civilians to become Dai Sentai Goggle V; Tatsuya Ueda recruits the already joined Ken'ichi, Makoto Takenaka recruits Touto University teacher Kanpei Kuroda, Haruo Shimada recruits hockey player Saburou Aoyama, Daisuke Ooyama recruits zoo keeper Futoshi Kijima, and Akane Aizawa recruits gymnast Miki Momozono. Meanwhile, Deathdark, having been exposed, rise their fortress, Deathtopia, out of the waters and sets a course for Japan. The five recruits agree to stand up against Daethdark and are given Goggle Braces to transform into Goggle V; Ken'ichi transforms into GoggleRed, Kanpei transforms into GoggleBlack, Saburou transforms into GoggleBlue, Futoshi transforms into GoggleYellow, and Miki transforms into GogglePink. Kai Mozoo begins his attack on the city, but is stopped by Goggle V. After defeating the Spotmen, the team destroys Kai Mozoo with the Goggle Victory Flash. Enraged, Deathdark Fuhrer Taboo launches Fan Kong. Fan Kong shows up, resurrects Kai Mozoo, and absorbs his body. Fan Kong blows Goggle V away, but Goggle V launches Goggleceasar. GoggleBlack and GogglePink pilot the Goggleceasar, GoggleRed pilots the Goggle Jet, GoggleBlue pilots the Goggle Tank, and Goggle Yellow pilots the Goggle Dump. Goggle Jet and Goggleceasar launch missiles at Fan Kong, while the Tank and Dump Container exit he Goggleceasar. Goggle Tank and Dump then launch from the Containers. Fan Kong tries to crush Goggle Tank, but is stopped by Goggle Dump. Then Goggle Jet, Tank, and Dump combine to create the Goggle Robo. After a brief fight, Goggle Robo destroys Fan Kong with the Electron Galaxy Cut, forcing Deathdark to retreat, and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit actors *Goggle Red: Kazuo Niibori *Goggle Black: Jyunichi Haruta *Goggle Blue: Takanori Shibahara *Goggle Yellow: Kuniyasu Ito *Goggle Pink: Michihiro Takeda *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka Notes *This episode marks the beginning of the Hirohisa Soda era of Super Sentai; though writing Sentai episodes since Gorenger, Soda would be the main writer of the franchise for the next nine series, through the end of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. **This is the only episode of Goggle V produced by outgoing producer Susumu Yoshikawa, who had produced every Sentai episode since the franchise's inception and would move to produce the Metal Heroes franchise and other productions beyond this. *The episode features stock footage from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *This episode introduces footage showing the launching and arrival of Fan Kong to assist the first Mozoo after it's initial defeat. This footage will be used for all Kongs after this episode; although later episodes will show a shot of the new Kong before it's launching, the side and landing shot is always that of the Fan Kong. Likewise, stock footage of Fan Kong's destruction in this episode will be used for the first several Kongs. *While Wolfsburg Castle in this episode is actually the cover for Deathtopia, there are actually two castles with that name in Germany: one in the German city of Wolfsburg; the other near the town of Neustadt an der Weinstraße. DVD releases Dai Sentai Goggle V Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gogglev.html References Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda